Tayuya Trouble
by ZtheVOOCANNO
Summary: Trouble with Tayuya edited rated for later chapters TayuHina
1. New Ninja in Konoha

Takes place when Hinata is 19 and a Jonin 

"Hinata!" "Yes lady Tsunade?" "The other day a ninja from the sound Tayuya left her village as a rouge, she asks to be a ninja here, she was wounded fighting Sound Anbu ." "You shall be her Jonin teacher, few Jonin have the leaf spirit like you" "Yes Lady Hokage" 

Since Hinata lost her shyness about a year ago, she always wanted a Genin.

_Timeskip_

"Ready or not here I come" Hinata said, Tayuya hid herself well, Hinata thought but not well enough… Byakugan! She found Tayuya and threw a kunai, only for Tayuya to deflect like a baseball with her flute.

Hinata had to do a back flip to avoid it, so now Hinata threw a senbon. Only for her to catch it in her flute and blow it back at her, Hinata dodged and threw a shuriken thinking it would work…no. Tayuya caught on her flute and hurled it back at Hinata, causing her to be knocked unconscious, "Hinata-sensei!" 

_At Konoha hospital_

"Lady Tsunade…" "Are you ok Hinata?" "Yah I think so" "Hinata-sensei im so sorry!" Tayuya blurted out. "What rank where you in the sound Tayuya?" Hinata asked. "Genin" "then instead of passing" Hinata said "You pass with flying colors."

Everyone in the room laughed.


	2. So this is love

2 months have passed; a holiday was coming up, love day (you give a gift to your true love). 

Hinata walked in her room to find a heart shaped box waiting for her, she stood in shock, no one ever loved her, she liked Kiba when she was a kid, and Naruto, and even shino at one point, but who loves her? 

She looked at the box only to see it say 'from Tayuya'. What, how, she decided that the holiday was different in the sound village, _but she had to know._

_Later that day…_

Hinata and Tayuya were in the forest training when they decided to take a break. "Tayuya…" "Yes Hinata sensei?" "About that gift today--" Tayuya immediately kissed her, Hinata's face was never in her life so red. "I love you Hinata-sensei." Tayuya whispered in her ear, and then she used the body flicker technique to leave Hinata alone to think.

Hinata's thoughts were racing

Kiba: Never loved me, only Akamaru.

Shino: Only loved bugs.

Naruto: Only loved Sakura

Tayuya: Loves me

So this is love…

Hinata went home but couldn't sleep that night, her thoughts were still on Tayuya, would it work out, what would my family think If I dated a girl, would I be shot dirty looks by the villagers, will I still be her sensei, will Lady Tsunade forbid it, will my father forbid it, will I not inherit the Hyuga throne, and if not will I be made a branch member, will Tayuya be driven out of the village, will I, what if what if what if…

_Meanwhile… _

"Were at Konoha" said a voice over a microphone and radio, "Tayuya will be ours soon enough.


	3. Fight!

Tayuya was taking a stroll when immediately she was attacked. "Well, well, well, Tayuya" Kidomaru said, 

"We're taking you back to Otogakure, so we can properly dispose of you." he chuckled as he took her away. Someone was there, the son of Jiryia and Tsunade, and he ran to tell his mother.

Later at Hokage residence… 

"Im sending you on a Tayuya retrieval mission, Neji Hyuga! Hanabi Hyuga! And team Captain Hinata Hyuga!" This is a B-Ranked mission, no make it A-Rank." Hanabi was restraining herself from doing a victory dance; she was just a Genin, yet an A-Ranked mission?!

10 minutes later…

"Hinata, Neji-sensei, I never been on a B-Ranked mission, let alone an A-Rank" "Prepare to fight." was Neji's Reply.

"Stop" said a voice, sound village Jonin Sakon and Ukon and Chunin Jirobo. "Neji sensei and I will fight them Hinata, you go!" "right" Hinata said.

--Hinata POV--

Hinata was going through the treetops searching for her love. 

No luck yet.

--Hanabi POV--

"Ok Fatt-Head" "WHAT" "Eight trigrams… 256 palms" ……………………… "Now Eight Trigrams… 512 palms!" ………………………… Jirobo was lying on the ground close to death.

--Neji POV--\\\

Take this "Eight trigrams…1024 palms………………………………...!"

Sakon died

--Hinata POV--

SHE FOUND 'EM! 

"Give Tayuya back!" Hinata shouted "No" Kidomaru said

"Then its time to use Ultimate 8 trigrams!"

Next chapter will be a long fight.


End file.
